


Young!Levi Ackerman x Young!Reader | Two Pieces (song fic) (modern AU)

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, F/M, Fanfic, Romance, Songfic, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe





	Young!Levi Ackerman x Young!Reader | Two Pieces (song fic) (modern AU)

Young!Levi Ackerman x Young!Reader | Two Pieces (song fic) (modern AU)

quick note: you both are 10.

There's a boy,  
Lost his way,  
Looking for someone to play.

Levi sat in the corner of the room, bored. He didn't want to play with anyone. Well, that's what he thought he didn't want. But deep down, he truly wanted a friend. And then he saw her, in the room next door (through the door), sitting in the window and crying.

She was beautiful in his eyes. She had (h/l), (h/c) hair and a pair of (e/c) eyes to match. I think her name is (y/n), he thought to himself.

There's a girl,  
In the window,  
Tears running down her face.

There you sat, in the empty room by the window, silently crying. No one wanted to play with you. You had asked anyone, but they all said they didn't want to play with you because you're weird. You didn't understand what they meant and why they thought you were weird. What had you done to make them think that?

Suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted by a boy you knew didn't like anyone, so you hadn't bother asking to play with you. He had ebony hair, and steel gray eyes that were so beautiful.

We're only lost children,  
Trying to find a friend.  
Trying to find our way back home.

"Hi, I'm Levi." Levi introduced himself to you, with the same look he always held on his face.

"I-I'm (y/n)." She replied back, wiping her eyes with her sleeves.

"Do you, umm, want to play with me?" Levi looked down and kicked his feet on the carpet. Your large (e/c) eyes widened, and you smiled. "Really? You don't think I'm weird?" You beamed.

"I just asked, didn't I? Why would I think you're weird?" Levi asked. When he got no reply from you and your smile turned into a frown, he made a weird "tch" noise. "Listen, I'm not one of those idiots that think you're weird for no reason."

We don't know where to go,  
So I'll just get lost with you.  
We'll never fall apart,  
Cause we fit together right,  
We fit together right.  
These dark clouds over me,  
Rain down and roll away.  
We'll never fall apart,  
Cause we fit together like,  
Two pieces of a broken heart.

You grinned at him and got up off the couch. Levi gestured you to sit on the floor, so you did so. He went over to get the small and large legos located in the corner. He brought them back over to your spot and sat down next to you.

I know where we could go  
And never feel let down again.  
We can build sand castles,  
I'll be the queen, you'll be my king.

You both started to take the giant legos and building a castle. You both worked together to make the outside of it. Once you were finished, you both started taking the little legos and making furniture.

You were making the living room and kitchen so far, while Levi worked on the bathrooms and throne room. You both worked really hard on the little furniture and where everything would go. You both wanted it to be perfect. It needed to be perfect.

We're only lost children,  
Trying to find a friend.  
Trying to find our way back home.

Once you both finished the rooms you were working on, you both worked on the bedroom together. You brought a side of Levi that even he didn't know he had out of him. Levi brought out the happier side of you. Every day you both would come to this daycare, no one wanted to bother with you guys. It made you sad and it made him sad, too. He just never notices how sad it made him.

You both suddenly reached for the same Lego and you both pulled your hands out of the box. "Y-you take it." Levi stuttered out.

"Thanks!" You smiled at him. He had a hint of a smile. It was barely noticeable, but you noticed it. You both finished the castle and you felt happy about it. But, you felt there was something missing. "There's something missing..." You trailed off, thinking for a second. "I got it!" You suddenly burst.

You grabbed the box and grabbed two Lego bodies. a female head and a male head, with a black hair cap and a (h/c) hair cap. You put them together and gave Levi his. Levi held it in his hand, then realized what you were doing. You made a king and queen, him and you. You placed the mini Lego you in the queen throne, and you gestured for Levi to put his in the king throne. Levi did so, and you grinned happily.

"Now you're the king and I'm the queen!" You cheered. Levi smiled a little.

And from that day, Levi and you were always together. School, daycare, and when you both stopped going to daycare (by 14), you hung out everyday.

And you both ended up falling in love.

We don't know where to go,  
So I'll just get lost with you.  
We'll never fall apart,  
Cause we fit together right,  
We fit together right.  
These dark clouds over me,  
Rain down and roll away.  
We'll never fall apart,  
Cause we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart.

There's a boy,   
Lost his way,  
Looking for someone to play.


End file.
